Esta vez
by Rory Rosario
Summary: Hay muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. Aquella vez cometí el error de no ir tras de ti. Esta vez no pienso cometerlo.


Me acerque.

Aunque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Tú estabas allí, en la barra, con un trago en la mano, agitando suavemente su contenido. Me miraste y no pude negar que había anhelado verte directamente desde hace mucho tiempo pero...

¿Qué se supone que deba decirte?

Tus hermosos ojos verdes se fijaron en mí y sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, había confusión, soledad, tal vez algo de tristeza, pero luego todo se desvaneció y me sonreíste sin rencores, una sonrisa sincera, una que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos por unos minutos, hasta que, sin que pudiera decir algo, te marchaste.

Supongo que no puedo culparte, estas son las reglas del "todo se acabó" y no voy ser hipócrita en decir que yo no las he seguido y es que...

¿Qué se supone que deba decirle a la persona que alguna vez estuvo conmigo en todo momento, a la que alguna vez dije amar con todo mi ser, pero la deje ir sin ningún impedimento?

Y es que nuestra relación no fue un camino de rosas, éramos muy jóvenes y teníamos sueños que cumplir.

Tú querías ser cantante y yo actor.

Cuando nos enamoramos en la secundaria prometimos apoyarnos en todo y poco a poco cumplimos nuestras metas, pero todo tuvo un costo.

Primero fueron noches sin vernos, algo ocasionales, para luego encontrarnos con adoración por la lejanía.

Luego fueron semanas, en que nuestra habitación permaneció en silencio, aún había llamadas y mensajes de amor pero algo se sentía cada vez más lejano. Las semanas se hicieron meses en que la presencia del otro era tan extraña y por ultimo años, en que las llamadas cesaron, los mensajes se acabaron y fuimos abrumados por nuestras responsabilidades.

Debo de admitir, se sentía bien lograr mis sueños, pero en algún punto me perdí en ello, y cuando por fin pudimos vernos en aquel departamento olvidado, fue solo para decirnos adiós.

Pensándolo ahora, 3 años después de ese día, creo que puedo entenderlo.

De algún modo presentía que tú ibas cada fin de semana a ese departamento y esperabas por mí a pesar de todo, durante los 2 años en que comenzaron nuestras carreras artísticas, esos dos años en los cuales logre alcanzar la fama por una película en la que tú insististe en que participara, nadie esperó que mi personaje tuviera tal acogida, aparentemente tú si, y tal como habías predicho, me catapultó a la fama.

Y con ello al descontrol.

Fiestas, reuniones, programas de tv, todo cuando tuviera a mi alcance y poco a poco ese departamento me pareció pequeño y deje de ir.

No era que no te amara, tú también tenías discos que grabar y conciertos en los cuales cantar, pero, de algún modo te las arreglabas para ir a ese departamento cada viernes por la noche, nuestra noche de películas, y esperabas por mí.

No tuve la certeza y por mucho tiempo no era realmente consciente de que ibas allí a esperarme por más que no nos escribiéramos o llamáramos y es que yo tenía los ojos en las estrellas y para mí en ese entonces, tú eras algo sobre entendido, algo que no se desvanecería.

Fui un idiota al pensar así, era egoísta de mi parte pensar que en cuanto pudiera tener todo podría pasar más tiempo contigo.

La verdad era muy distinta.

Y un viernes, por pura casualidad fui a ese departamento.

Y te vi allí, recogiendo tus cosas y la verdad me golpeo de pronto.

Volteaste a verme, con unos ojos que casi se habían desvanecido en mis recuerdos, pero no eran alegres y llenos de amor como casi los recordaba, había algo que nunca había visto antes.

Había resignación en ellos.

Recuerdo que intente acercarme, y abrazarte como antes. Pero no pude hacerlo porque de tus labios, aquellos labios que había besado antes con amor y pasión, salieron palabras que me dejaron un amargo recuerdo para toda la vida.

"no quiero hacer tu vida más difícil, creo que... lo mejor es que tomemos caminos separados.Ya termine de empacar mis cosas y alguien vendrá por ellas mañana."

Pusiste tus brazos a tu alrededor, como tratando de darte fuerzas.

"No esperaba que vinieras hoy, la verdad... yo no quería decírtelo, creí que entenderías en cuanto vieras que mis cosas no estaban aquí, si es que algún día volvías... de todos modos... no hay razón para que no tomemos esto con madures... tu y yo...¿sabes que es lo mejor verdad?"

No puede gesticular nada.

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

"Bien. Creo que es mejor que me valla... te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, sé que serás el mejor y ganaras ese premio del que tanto hablabas tal y como siempre quisiste."

Reíste al decirlo, y me di cuenta de que había extrañado tanto tu sonrisa aun si era fingida.

"Yo también me estoy esforzando mucho así que tarde o temprano cumpliremos nuestros sueños"

Tomaste tu chaqueta y una maleta y pasaste por mi lado sin mirarme, luego te detuviste en el umbral de la puerta y volteaste por última vez.

"Pero...Habría dado todo porque los cumpliéramos juntos, de verdad lo habría hecho.

Lo siento mucho, adiós."

No se por cuánto tiempo me quede de pie en medio de la sala mirando la puerta, no sé por qué no corrí en ese momento a detenerte, no sé por qué no tuve el valor de hacerlo.

Me quede en ese departamento todo ese fin de semana, mirando las películas que habías dejado apiladas junto al televisor de la sala, una por cada viernes que no llegue durante dos años.

Las de más abajo estaban abiertas, aparentemente las habías visto, supongo que luego de esperar por mí y que no llegara. Pero, las ultimas que compraste, estaban sin abrir, con la bolsa de la tienda, apiladas sin mucho cuidado, no como las primeras. Tomé la última de arriba, la de ese día, aún en su empaque y con una nota.

Disfrútalas, después de todo las compré para ti.

Arthur.

En ese momento no puede más y lloré como hace mucho no lo había hecho.

Han pasado tres años desde ese día y no hay un día en el que no me arrepienta de no haberte detenido. Estoy seguro que lo esperabas, estoy seguro que me abrías dado otra oportunidad.

Estoy seguro de que hubiéramos sido felices

Tome mi saco y salí de la fiesta sin despedirme de nadie, no me importo las fotos o el premio que deje en mi mesa.

Necesitaba alcanzarte, esta vez no te dejaría ir, esta vez no me ibas a dejar sin palabras.

Porque voy a abrazarte hasta que me perdones, voy a decirte que nunca he dejado de amarte y que aún regreso cada viernes por la noche a ver películas solo, en ese departamento lleno de recuerdos tristes pero felices también del tiempo que pasé a tu lado.

Porque, lo vi en tus ojos, a pesar de que intentaste no demostrarlo.

Sé que aún me amas y que esperas a que te detenga.

Y esta vez sí lo haré.


End file.
